<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Off The Rails by Nora_Wolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187987">Going Off The Rails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Wolfe/pseuds/Nora_Wolfe'>Nora_Wolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Silly, Soft Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Wolfe/pseuds/Nora_Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Reylo Prompts Twitter account: Modern Reylo AU in which Ben is manspreading on the subway and Rey is sick of dudes doing that so she just...sits on his lap 👀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Off The Rails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I should be trying to finish my multi-chapter fic, but I'm a terrible procrastinator, and have the attention span of a goldfish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The main waiting area of the subway station is packed as usual, making Rey sigh as she pushes her way through the crowd to get to her platform. It's a Friday evening, and all she wants to do is to get home, take a relaxing hot bath, and collapse into bed after the long day she's had at work.</p><p> </p><p>She loves her job, she really does, being a liaison officer at the largest family support centre in Chandrila, but there are some days that she wishes that she could do more for her clients, and today had been particularly difficult. It takes effort to hold back the emotions that threaten to bubble over when she knows she can't do anything about a situation, and she's had to take up kickboxing classes on the weekends to decompress. </p><p> </p><p>Her train finally arrives, and she grimaces as she dodges flailing limbs and wayward backpacks to find a corner that's relatively unoccupied to stand in. It's a half-hour ride back home, and she could use the time to somewhat centre herself, even if it's amongst the hubbub of the train and the other passengers shifting around her.</p><p> </p><p>Tapping her fingers against the standing pole she's holding onto, Rey lets her gaze wander idly around the car, observing the chaos around her as the other commuters perform complicated manoeuvres to get on and off at each stop. Her scan stops abruptly, as she notices a lone man in a black suit seated in the corner opposite hers, sprawled across the two-seater allocated there.</p><p> </p><p>He's a rather large man, from what she can see of his form, and his hands (<em>giant paws, really</em>) are loosely holding up a newspaper (<em>who even buys a newspaper these days?</em>) to his face, shielding it from her view. An expensive-looking briefcase is nestled beside him on the two-seater, and his massive thighs are spread apart, taking up practically all of the seating room available. She can see him muttering to himself as he turns a page, and she grits her teeth as he adjusts his position to take up even more of the space he's crammed his stupidly giant body into.</p><p> </p><p>Rey gets it; the seats on the train aren't made for people with varying body sizes, and it can be a bit of a hassle to stay in one's spot when the train is jostling everyone around in its metal cage. But surely there's no excuse for taking over two seats when the man clearly looks like he could be marginally comfortable with just one, or even standing up, especially when the car is as crowded as it is right now.</p><p> </p><p>She fumes internally, her outrage over this man's behaviour adding to the cumulative frustration from her day, and impulsively decides to rattle his composure as much as witnessing his rudeness has rattled her.</p><p> </p><p>No one has ever accused Rey Kenobi of being a cautious person; she's always run headlong into situations even where angels fear to tread. There had been one time where she had attempted to break up a fight between two teenagers at the family support centre before security had intervened. She had received a stab wound in her shoulder while holding one of them down, despite the teen being a few inches taller than her five-foot-seven frame.</p><p> </p><p>And it is with the same recklessness that she crosses the train car to stand in front of the large man, still oblivious to his surroundings, pausing to peep over the edge of his newspaper before dropping down to sit on the perch created by his spread thighs.</p><p> </p><p>The man immediately stiffens, his hands letting go of the newspaper and almost pushing Rey off his lap in a flurry of motion, but she determinedly holds on by pressing her heels against the floor and pushes back. He's forced to wrap his arms around her waist to hold her steady, letting out a little grunt as her back makes contact with his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Rey had caught only a glimpse of his face before she commandeered his body as her personal armchair, but she recalls a scowling pale face framed by dark hair, a pair of black-rimmed frames, and a prominent nose. She wonders what expression he might be wearing right now, and snorts to herself as she turns her head around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>He's <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The man isn't conventionally good-looking by most standards, but there is something about the whiskey brown colour of his eyes, the contour of his nose, and the sulky tilt of his full mouth that brings images of a warrior prince to Rey's mind, just like the figures in the cheesy historical romances she reads every now and then. Her mind pictures him garbed in all black, lips drawn back in a snarl as he wields a broadsword…</p><p> </p><p>Except that the expression on his face right now seems to be a mixture of puzzlement and indignation, and she can see the beginnings of a flush paint over the pale swath of his skin. </p><p> </p><p>"What… what are you doing?" he splutters, his voice velvety and deep, seemingly unaware that his arm is still wrapped around her waist. He blinks owlishly at her, his eyes trained on her face as though he were memorizing her features, and his entire body is rigid.</p><p> </p><p>Rey only grins cheekily at him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ben Solo has had quite the day at work. </p><p> </p><p>As Chief Financial Officer of Skywalker Industries, he takes his responsibilities very seriously, and after the furore created by the press release about their 3rd-quarter earnings yesterday, he's been fielding calls and emails from a large number of potential investors since then.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't help that the CEO and co-owner of Skywalker Industries is his crazy uncle Luke, who took off into the wilds of South America a couple of weeks ago, leaving him and his mother in charge of the organization. Leia had only chuckled about her brother's antics, having already set up contingency plans for all sorts of situations that Luke could conceivably find himself in.</p><p> </p><p>Ben wasn't as amused about his uncle's disappearance then, as it meant that he would have to take on more work, but this wasn't something new to him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>(Also, he has some residual resentment about the time Uncle Luke had woken him up during a family camping trip when he was 15, yelling and waving a Bowie knife at him in his tent, his frenzy possibly caused by some bad mushrooms, but that is neither here nor there.)</p><p> </p><p>And now, all he wants to do is go home and relax. There's a strong possibility that he'll have a pint of Ben &amp; Jerry's Cherry Garcia for dinner, while watching reruns of <em>Vikings</em> on History, although he knows better and should really stop falling asleep on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>He buys a copy of <em>The Chandrila Journal</em> from the newsstand outside the subway station (<em>just doing his part to keep excellent journalism alive</em>), and once he gets on the train, he internally rejoices in his good fortune at finding a seat, even if it's one of those two-seaters that he dislikes, because he ends up having to squeeze himself in to fit. He's about to lower himself into one of the chairs when a op-ed headline on the newspaper catches his eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">"Change of Leadership at Skywalker Industries - Good or Bad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He sits down heavily on the two-seater, not caring about how he's taking up most of the space, as he hurriedly scans the article. It's full of conjecture and baseless rumour about the possibility of Ben being groomed as the next CEO of the organization, as Luke had not been in attendance at the last few board meetings, and had also not been part of the new employee engagement initiatives that Leia spearheaded. </p><p> </p><p>"That's because Uncle Luke is off doing whatever he does on his 'spiritual journeys'," he mutters to himself. "He's probably trying out some new strain of ayahuasca right now, and having even more visions of galaxies far, far away."</p><p> </p><p>He turns the page to check out the comics section (<em>a guilty pleasure, he admits to himself</em>), and unconsciously shifts in his seat into a more comfortable slouch. A shadow passes over him, and he doesn't think anything of it, as there is a near-constant stream of passengers moving around, until a weight suddenly falls into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Ben instinctively tries to push the soft, sweet-smelling bundle off of him, but it resists, pushing back until he's forced to hold the squirming body close to prevent both of them from falling out of the seat.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he notices is how warm <em>she</em> is, and how perfectly she fits into the cradle of his arms and thighs, like she was always meant to be there. Her eyes are a bright hazel, and there are faint freckles scattered all over the curves of her cheekbones, like the constellations of stars he used to love staring at up in the night sky when he was a kid. He wants to capture this moment forever, from the mischievous look in her eyes to the softness of her parted pink lips as she turns her head to look directly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Ben must have said something to her, because she's smiling at him, grinning, really, and he can't recall what his words were, and he's hoping that he didn't say anything stupid, because he's never been any good at charming women, unlike his friend Poe…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Unaware of Ben's panicked internal monologue, Rey settles herself more cozily on his lap, carefully rearranging her limbs until she's almost curled into his embrace. She's partially facing him now, her legs slung over his muscular thighs, and her face nearly level with his. He smells mouthwatering, a mix of cedarwood, bergamot and his own musk, and she wants to find a cologne just like his scent to spray onto her sheets, just so she can roll around and luxuriate in it.</p><p> </p><p>She wonders why she's feeling this comfortable with a complete stranger, sitting on his lap in the subway car as though they were two lovers meeting for a tryst, or a couple on their way home together after work. Her annoyance at his taking over the two seats has since evaporated, and she just wants to find out if he tastes as good as he looks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, I'm Rey," she ventures with a little wave of her hand. "Hope you don't mind me sitting right here, since you <em>are</em> taking up both seats."</p><p> </p><p>Ben almost chokes on his tongue when he hears her speak. Her voice is husky and confident, tinged with a British lilt, and he knows that he'll be dreaming of this beautiful woman if he manages to fall asleep tonight. He thinks about asking her for her number, just so he can keep seeing her after the train ride ends, but he doesn't know how to approach the issue without seeming like a creep. </p><p> </p><p>His cock has other ideas, though, and he can feel himself getting hard under the tantalizing feel of her lithe body. He tries to hide it by shifting his thighs restlessly, but he can tell that she already knows.</p><p> </p><p>Rey watches him as he swallows, her gaze tracing the movement of his Adam's apple and down the strong column of his throat, and then lower to the broad expanse of his chest. He's staring at her as though she's something unreal, and he seems to have forgotten that his hands are still around her waist, almost encircling the entire circumference. He still hasn't said a word to her after his initial outburst, but she can see that he's breathing heavily, his pupils dilated as he continues staring right at her.</p><p> </p><p>The burgeoning erection pressing against the notch between her legs makes up her mind for her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey reaches out to bring his face next to hers, their mouths colliding in an intense kiss. It's awkward at first, as his glasses press into her right temple, and his nose bumps into her own, but they adjust quickly, and the kiss melts into something scorchingly hot and almost sweet. She subtly grinds her hips on his lap, catching the jut of his cock against her core, making him inhale sharply through his nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>Ben moves one of hands to cup her chin, his thumb rubbing against her lower lip to coax her mouth open, and slips his tongue between the seam of her mouth, determined to have a taste of her, even if they were to never see each other again after this train ride. He thrills at the feel of her fingers tangled in his hair, and thinks that he could keep kissing her forever, until another passenger yells, "Get a room!" at them, breaking the spell.</p><p> </p><p>Rey's the first to pull away, making him whine at the loss of her warmth. Her lips are swollen and red from their kiss, and she exhales shakily as she attempts to gather her composure. It's been a very long time since she's been kissed like that, and even then, she can't remember if she was as overwhelmed by the others as she is now by this man's.</p><p> </p><p>Ben gives her a crooked grin as he strokes her cheek, his confidence bolstered by the earth-shattering kiss they just shared. "My name's Ben. I know we have this all backwards, but I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight."</p><p> </p><p>She smiles back at him, and nods.</p><p> </p><p>(Rey doesn't attend her weekly kickboxing class the next morning, as she's too preoccupied with Ben trying to taste every inch of her body.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to come and say hi on <a href="http://twitter.com/i_am_nora_wolfe">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>